


Thoughts

by daiyu_amaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks on the scars Eobard Thawne left on Barry and on Barry's actions towards himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote and drew all this out, then my scanner crapped out so I did this, if I get a new scanner or something I'll post the original as a fourth chapter or something.

Picture One:  
They were the same of course, Genetically they were the same too so why wouldn't this be the same?

Picture Two:  
Of course Barry couldn't or wouldn't look him in the eye. How could he Expect differently?

Pic three:  
Naturally Barry would sometimes view him Negatively. Even when he did good.

pic 4:  
What would it be like if Barry Smiled at him that way? Without bitterness, without hate? Without seeing someone else?

Pic5:  
It was easy to hate Yellow for Barry, for him that was a different story...Because Tess had loved Yellow.

Pic 6:  
Maybe Barry would stop comparing him one day, But for now he hated with such passion, such Vigor.

pic 7:  
Tess would have loved Barry, sometimes late at night he would admit that maybe he cared for Barry after all.

pic8:  
Barry Loved him? How was that even possible? He was prickly and even he knew it! How was it that Barry could love him rather then Loathe him?

Pic9:  
He wondered about the Box, why did Barry have it? and why did it have His name in Barry's Handwriting?

pic 10:  
In the end it didn't matter. Barry belonged to this Earth and he to his, It didn’t make it better or easy, but one day he and Jessie would go home…He would leave Barry……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an addition to the 'comic'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a third chapter though to cover Barry's apparent love for the man lol

Barry Allen. The name alone evoked powerful feelings, the name of the Flash, the name of a man whom he had started to trust. How had that even happened? Jay had only evoked irritation and mistrust, Zoom evoked pure rage and survival instincts. The need to save his daughter.

But, Barry was different. He had been betrayed countless times and yet, yet he still trusted people. After this latest betrayal, though, how would he react to others? How would he feel about the people who were around him right at this moment?

Anger? Mistrust? Sadness? Why did it matter to him anyway? Barry and the others had started off as nothing more than an annoyance, nothing more than a means to an end. They helped him to get his daughter back.

Nothing more, or at least that's what it should have been. Nothing more than pawns in a game, but he'd never been good at that. Feeling too much, that's what Tessa had told him. That even though he didn't show it, he could feel deeply and he had with her...

Jess was his last reminder of a woman he'd loved so deeply that when she died he died a little bit too. And yes, that was cliché but damned it. Love was a cliché but he'd loved her with all his being.

Now he was stuck here, on this Earth. Trapping his daughter with him, she'd left and he didn't blame her, how could he? She'd just been ripped away from everything she'd grown up with. Now the world wasn't a place she understood-it was full of confusing things, different wars for starters. Different fashion was another, though he could honestly not give a damned about that.

Snow had been insistent on both of them having different identities so that they could get around if need be, even if his face looked just like that murderers-she'd been determined and very thorough, though. But, genetically speaking he was the same as his double-so why wouldn't his fingerprints be the same as well?

That had bothered her a little bit, he really wanted to blame her of being overly sentimental and weak but that was far from the truth. However if anyone had anything to complain about the imposter it was Ramon, the Reverse Flash had killed him after all before Barry went back in time.

Over time, of course, the three of them had stopped looking at him like was a monster, had started to take his nature as less of a dick personality and more as a shield-as it was. Sometimes, though, Cisco still called him a dick. Not that he partially cared what the younger man thought of his personality.

Caitlin was good, she didn't take anything he said worth a grain of salt. But, sometimes Barry couldn't look him in the eye and how could he? Barry knew he was a different person but the face that had killed his mother who had betrayed him personally...Why would he be able to look him in the face?

Let alone think of him in a positive light when he actually did something good? It was irritating and frustrating because he did try to do good, yet somehow it kept coming around to bite him on the ass at a later time.

What would it be like if Barry could see past his face, could see past the imposter and smile at him the way he did at Caitlin or Cisco? Without bitter humor or sometimes hate? He caught that look on Barry's face enough to know when it was directed at him.

Jess had even thrown a fit, exploding in Barry's face about how much of an utter moron he was for looking at her father that way, Barry had toned it down, even if it wasn't completely gone. Maybe one day he would stop looking at him with such utter hate, but for now, it was a fire that burned in Barry's heart.

It wouldn't leave until something happened that made Barry look at him in a different light, Tessa would have loved Barry, really would have gotten along with him. Been charmed by his childishness and loyalties.

Sometimes when he was trying to sleep he would admit to a small part of himself that he was at the very least a bit charmed too. Barry had this kind of light that was hard to hate, but it was now fading with a certainty that if Barry lost hope in humanity that he would be lost.

He was already so lost as it was, Caitlin had mentioned that Barry was darker then before-but he had killed and had seen some pretty messed up things. They all had to have changed, Living the life they were would do that to you after all. Barry might have been the one who threw killing punches but Caitlin and Cisco felt them as much as Barry did.

 


End file.
